Kurt-051
Name: Kurt Ambrose *'Tag:' SPARTAN-051 *'Rank:' Lieutenant Commander *'Spartan Class:' Class 1: 2525 *'Planet of Origin:' Unknown *'Current Status:' M.I.A. "...Spartans never die." Summary Kurt was a Spartan-II supersoldier. One of the leaders of the Spartan team, he was close to many of the other Spartans, before he was "Killed" in 2531. He was actually abducted by Colonel James Ackerson to spearhead the Spartan-III program. Personality and Description Kurt was unusually sociable for a Spartan. Where the rest of his teammates were closely guarded and provate, Kurt spent a considerable amount of time making friends. This made some of his fellow Spartans uneasy; they were not comfortable with a leader who was so distracted. Still, Kurt was an extremely proficent leader. After his indoctrination into the Spartan-III program, his leadership qualities became even more pronounced. Kurt had an uncanny ability to "feel" traps before walking into them. When something was wrong, Kurt would often get a bad feeling. His teammates grew to view this as an asset, trusting Kurt's instincts. Biography Kurt was abducted from his home and replaced with a flash clone in 2517, when he was marked as physically and mentally superior by Dr. Catherine Halsey. Halsey had him abducted and sent to Reach, to begin Spartan training. As with the other candidates to become Spartans, he was replaced with a flash clone. During training, he often was selected to lead Green Team in field exercises. He graduated with the rest of the Spartans in 2525. In 2531, after the death of Sam-034, Kurt replaced Sam on Blue Team under John-117's leadership. At first, his fellow teammates were uneasy with the transition, but after a mission to Camp New Hope where Kurt saved the rest of the Spartans from capture, they quickly bonded. Soon after, Kurt was presumed "missing" during an extravehicular mission to Station Delphi when his T-PACK failed. He was assumed killed, but was actually abducted by Colonel James Ackerson and sent to Onyx to train the Spartan-IIIs. To do this, he was given a new name and an officer's commission, as Lieutenant (j.g.) Kurt Ambrose. Over time, he was promoted for his successful efforts in training the new Spartans, eventually reaching the rank of Lieutenant Commander. At the outbreak of hostilities in Zone-67 in Onyx, Kurt regroups with Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091, the last remaining Spartans of Beta Company, and selects the SPI armor used by the Spartan-IIIs instead of his near-invincible mark VI armor as he tells Lucy that he is one of them now, a Spartan III teammate. He died in the Core-room Antechamber of the Forerunner construct of Onyx, saving the lives of the rest of Blue Team by opting to stay outside the rift and fight off the Covenant by detonating two FENRIS nuclear warheads. Before detonating the two FENRIS nuclear warheads, Kurt marks the Spartan casualties as MIA - keeping with the policy of never declaring any Spartan KIA - and then does likewise for himself, adding "Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose to the list next to SPARTAN-051, Kurt. Finally, right before detonating the warheads, he tells the Elite fleet-master who confronted him: "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans never die." The detonation of the two warheads causes a chain reaction that destroys the crust of the planet, and in it's place, a giant sphere made up of sentinels, who fire their lasers into space destroying the Covenant ships but without hitting the Dusk. Meanwhile the surviving Spartans are trapped in the rift. It is believed that this rift is actually "condensed" space, within the small inner chamber of the planet, created by the Forerunners as a part of the Forerunners plan to fight the Flood. Category:Spartans